


At the Car Wash

by AugustClown



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 13:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: In order to raise money to build a community pool, some citizens in Storybrooke volunteer to put together a car wash. One of them is Emma Swan. When Henry reminds Regina to get her car washed, she becomes smitten by Emma’s shirtless body. Emma notices and thinks that perhaps today is the day she will finally ask Regina to date her.





	At the Car Wash

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn’t really take place in a particular season, nor even in sync with the events of the show. Just wanted to write this fic :)

The citizens of Storybrooke were desperate for a community pool. Surprisingly enough, summers in Maine could be quite warm, and the community wanted a pool to lounge by and swim in in order to battle that heat. 

 

Of course, as mayor, Regina readily agreed to the idea when it was pitched at a town hall meeting. A design was quickly sketched out and approved at the next board meeting, and was presented to the citizens at the next town hall. The only problem facing them was that there wasn’t enough money in the budget to build a community pool that would be up to everyone’s standards. They were close, but not enough, and the citizens (and Regina) loved the design already concocted. 

 

“Why don’t we have the budget for this pool?” One citizen asked.

 

“Well, with the renovations to the parks we have been doing, the funds have become a bit depleted. Perhaps we should start putting on more fundraising events to help with the budget? I do not want to increase taxes. Besides, we’re only a few hundred dollars short, so fundraising is completely doable,” Regina responded.

 

Most of the citizens murmured in agreement; the tax rate in Storybrooke was quite pleasant and had stayed stagnant for years. It would require a lot of adjustment if they started to increase taxes. Moreover, fundraisers weren’t something they were opposed to, and they could have fun while doing it. Renovating the parks had taken a lot of money, and seeing as the town board wasn’t expecting another big project so soon it was doubtful they would likely encounter this issue again, it being a rare situation of multiple town-projects in a short period of time. Plus, having a pool wasn’t an idea anyone was willing to give up.

 

A group of citizens, namely David, Mulan, Ruby, and Mary Margaret, proposed a car wash: citizens could bring their cars, and for a small price, they could get them washed. They calculated that, at $7 a car, they would easily be able to obtain the remaining about of money to start construction on the pool. With enough volunteers, they could make it a speedy process as well. Regina approved that idea and it was set to take place the following Saturday. David and Mulan stayed after the meeting to get the names of volunteers to help them wash cars. 

 

Regina didn’t think much of it. She knew that with David and Mulan spearheading it, she wouldn’t have to oversee the event. Still, Henry told her that she should get her car washed, and Regina found herself agreeing with the teen. They really could use every wash purchased to help build the pool facility, and any extra money would go towards the next community project, whatever that may be.

 

And so, Henry and Regina drive over to the spot outside of the diner to get her Mercedes washed. Henry came along so that he could help with the cars and he said he wanted to spend the evening with his grandparents, so he would be staying for the rest of the event, which was set to go on for another two hours. 

 

Regina gets out of the car, and Ruby immediately starts rinsing it off with a hose, Robin and Belle at the ready. Kathryn is standing at a table underneath the tent, acting as a cashier, and Regina walks over and hands her the cash. Henry immediately offers to help Ruby’s group, and they all agree. She notices two other cars are getting washed, each with a group of 3-4 people. Washing a white Camry is Mary Margaret, David, and Zelena, an odd trio in Regina’s opinion, but at least they were all starting to get along much better, so Regina figures that no fights will break out. 

 

It is the group of people washing the second car that catches her attention the most. Or rather, one person on the team. Standing there, cleaning a blue minivan is Mulan, August, Frederick…and Emma Swan. Emma Swan, wearing black basketball shorts and only a red sports bra, is on the roof of the minivan, scrubbing into it with abandon. And Regina Mills? Well, Regina stands off to the side, mouth slightly agape as she watches the blonde’s arm muscles flex and strain with the effort. Emma hops off and rounds the other side of the van, giving Regina a clear view of Emma’s flat stomach, chiseled with abs, and ending in a vee that dips into her shorts.

 

Ruby notices and says, “Hey your former evilness, you might want to close your mouth before flies get in.” At that, Robin, Belle, Kathryn, and Henry snicker.

 

“Yeah, Mom. No need to show off your huge crush on Ma to the rest of the world.”

 

Regina scoffs, “I do not have a crush on Miss Swan.”

 

Belle giggles, “Sure, you just normally look starry-eyed all the time.”

 

Regina grumbles, “I’m not starry-eyed.”

 

Robin replies, “Regina, we briefly dated, and you never even looked at me like that.”

 

“Shouldn’t you guys be washing my car?”

 

At this, the four car washers get to work, and Regina turns to the blonde standing next to her, groaning at the sight of the woman smirking wide.

 

“Not you too, Kathryn.”

 

“Oh, yes. Especially me. Come on, it’s so obvious that you have feelings for her. This isn’t the first time we’ve noticed. It’s just the first time we’re saying something about it.”

 

Regina pauses before replying, “Am I really that obvious? Why didn’t you guys say anything?”

 

Kathryn responds, “Yes, you are that obvious. And no one said anything before because it was none of our business. But, we’re all in a good mood now seeing that we’re almost at the fundraiser goal. Plus, from the way Emma has been eyeing you, I’d say that she has feelings for you too.”

 

At that, Regina turns and notices that Emma’s group of washers are just waiting for another car to come, the blue minivan having driven off sometime during Regina’s conversation with Kathyrn. Regina also sees that Emma is looking at her smiling softly. Regina timidly smiles back, and Emma takes that as a sign to walk over.

 

“Hi, Kathryn. Hi, Regina.”

 

“Oh, hello Emma. Wow, would you look at that? I think Frederick called my name.”

 

Regina says, “I didn’t hear anything.”

 

Emma frowns and nods, “Yeah, I didn’t hear anything either.”

 

“Oh, but he did. I’m just gonna go over there. Okay, bye now!”

 

At that, the bubbly blonde leaves, leaving an amused Savior and slightly embarrassed former Evil Queen.

 

Emma focuses back on the brunette, “Hi”

 

“You already said that Miss Swan.”

 

Emma snarks out, “Yes, but you didn’t respond.”

 

Regina rolls her eyes before responding, “Hello, Emma.” Her gaze keeps slipping to the blonde’s toned stomach

 

Emma smiles wide, noticing Regina’s eyes, and Regina finds herself smiling back. Emma notices it’s a special smile, one previously only reserved for their son, but recently, the more time Emma and Regina have spent together, the more that Emma has been able to coax that smile out of her, even if it’s just the two of them.

 

“So, I see you’re getting your Mercedes washed,” Emma nods over to Ruby’s group.

 

“Indeed, it is for a good cause. And where is your yellow death trap?”

 

Emma scoffs, “You secretly love that car and you know it. I already had it washed at the beginning of the event. I moved it around back to make room for the other cars.”

 

“Glad to see you’re volunteering, I didn’t think you would. Who is watching the station?”

 

Emma responds, “Oh, we got Leroy covering. If he needs anything, David, Mulan, and I are only a phone call away.”

 

Again, Regina finds her eyes drifting down to Emma’s toned stomach. How was it even possible for someone to look so good?

 

“See something you like, Madame Mayor?”

 

“More like something I don’t like. Why aren’t you wearing a shirt? This is a public event.”

 

Again, Emma scoffs, “Oh, please. I noticed you eyeing me earlier. I know you like what you see. Besides, I’m wearing a sports bra. In case you haven’t noticed, August and Robin are both working shirtless, and Frederick is well on his way to ditching his shirt next. The only one priggish enough to not take off his shirt is my dad. You haven’t said anything to the others, though.”

 

Of course, Regina briefly noticed before her attention was pulled back to the blonde Savior. But, Emma doesn’t need to know that.

 

Regina replies, “Fine, but don’t think for a minute that I am okay with it. I will let them know later.”

 

Emma smiles and teases, “Oh, I’m sure you will Madame Mayor.”

 

Emma lightly elbows Regina in the side, and Regina can’t help but chuckle. The two have been hanging out a lot more lately, and Regina has found the usually insufferable blonde to be a lot more tolerable. And funny. Those aren’t the only things she’s noticed, of course. She’s noticed how caring the blonde is and how smart she really is, despite how often Regina calls her an ‘idiot.’ She has taken note of how great of a mother Emma has grown to be and how sweet she is around David and Mary Margaret. But, most importantly, Regina has noticed how her heart flutters in her chest every time she encounters the blonde, and how it doesn’t stop fluttering until they’ve parted ways. That is what scares the brunette.

 

Emma also began to notice more things about the brunette. She’s noticed how the former Evil Queen really made an effort to connect with her citizens and to appease every single one of them. She’s noticed how Regina has become more tolerant of her spending time with Henry, how she has been putting energy into making a friendly relationship with her parents, how she chose to teach Zelena the power of love. Emma has realized that she smiles a lot more around the brunette and that she aches to smile more when the brunette isn’t around her. Emma is scared of that feeling, but she knows that today is the day she is going to act on them. Not here in front of everyone, but tonight at Regina’s house. She urged her parents to take in Henry for the evening and being the good grandparents that they are, they readily agreed. 

 

Emma continues softly, “Hey, is it okay if I come over tonight? Just to watch a movie. I know Henry is staying with my parents tonight, and I feel like we haven’t spent much time with each other since last weekend.”

 

It was true. Regina had been so busy at the office this week reviewing the town’s budget to see if they could squeeze any extra money for the pool project that she hadn’t had time to spend time with the other mother of her son.

 

Regina smiles, “Sure. That would be lovely. Come over at 7? I’ll make lasagna.”

 

It was 3:30 now and the event was to run till 5. That gave Emma plenty of time to shower and get ready for the movie night.

 

“That’s perfect. I’ll bring the wine.”

 

Ruby calls out then, “Your former majesty of darkness! Your car is done.”

 

Regina rolls her eyes and grumbles to Emma, “Where does she come up with these nicknames?”

 

Emma chuckles, “I have no idea. But, it looks like my team is in the middle of washing a car and Kathryn is helping. Let me relieve her of that job and send her back over here. I’ll see you tonight Regina!”

 

With that, Emma jogs over to the silver car that her team is washing and sends Kathryn back over. Regina hugs Kathryn, Henry, and her sister, bids goodbye to the rest of the volunteers, and drives back to her mansion, smile still firmly plastered on her face

* * *

 

 

For once in her life, Emma arrives on time. Regina opens the door smiling and taking note of Emma’s outfit. Emma had changed into her signature outfit: a white tank, red leather jacket (despite the warm weather), and her blue skinny jeans. Regina had also changed after the event. At the event, she had worn a black skirt and a royal purple blouse with black wedges. Now that she was at home, she changed into something more comfortable: a soft blue tee and black bootcut jeans. 

 

“You look really comfortable Madame Mayor.”

 

Regina rolls her eyes, “Well of course. It is just a night in in my own house.”

 

Emma replies, “True, but you look really good.”

 

Regina lightly blushes, “Thank you.”

 

Emma smiles, “You’re welcome. Shall we go inside? The food smells amazing! I brought a Merlot, hope you don’t mind.”

 

“Yes, of course! The lasagna should be ready in a few and I love Merlot.”

 

They walk further into the mansion and Emma takes off her jacket, hanging it on the coat rack.  Emma sets the bottle of wine on the table. She notices that almost everything is set, the table is just missing some wine glasses. From experience in Regina’s house, Emma wanders into the kitchen and heads straight for the cabinet with the glasses. She notices how comfortable Regina looks in the kitchen like this is her domain. She loves seeing the brunette like this. So domestic, so warm, so at peace, a nice, welcome change from her all-business, no-play mayoral attitude she normally holds herself to. Emma starts to think about other situations regarding this kitchen, preferably situations in which Emma is around more often. She imagines waking up one morning after a ravenous evening of sex and seeing the brunette down here, clad in only her underwear, making breakfast for the two of them. She pictures another scenario in which Regina and Henry are both making breakfast on a late morning during the weekend, giggling as they make a slight mess with Emma leaning on the doorframe, smiling and thinking about how lucky she is to have them as a family. She thinks about a random, potential Wednesday evening, one in which Regina has to work late, so Henry and Emma decide to surprise her by making her dinner. How they would all eat together as a family before Henry would retreat upstairs to finish his homework and go to sleep. How Regina and Emma would then cuddle on the couch afterward, discussing everything and nothing at all. How they would eventually go upstairs and softly make love before falling asleep cuddling each other tightly. Emma sighs wistfully. She hopes that after tonight, those scenarios could become more of a reality.

 

“Emma? Are you okay?”

 

Hearing Regina, Emma notices that the lasagna was out on a cooling rack, nearly ready to be served and that the salad Regina was mixing together was also done. She also realizes that she had just been standing there, looking out into the general direction of Regina, holding two wine glasses in her hand.

 

“Yes, sorry. Just was thinking of something.”

 

“Only good things, I hope.”

 

Emma smiles, “The best thing, actually.”

 

Regina grins in return and responds, “Good. Well come on now, the food is ready.”

 

The two enjoy their meal and talk about the fundraiser. Kathryn had called an hour ago informing Regina that they had raised enough money and then some, so Regina was telling Emma that they would put that money aside specifically for future community development projects. Emma also suggested that perhaps they could put on more events like this in the future, and maybe even a carnival to help generate more revenue for community development. Regina readily agreed and said that she would mention it to the board at their next meeting on Tuesday.

 

They quickly washed the dishes and moved their wine and glasses into the living room, where Regina got the DVD player set up. Emma chose “Love Actually,” a movie that both had seen several times before and loved. Emma really chose this movie to act as background noise as she and Regina spoke about some important topics.

 

About half an hour through the movie, Regina noticed that Emma, who usually would quote the movie, was not paying attention to it.

 

Regina puts her hand on Emma’s thigh, forcing the younger woman to look up at her. “Hey, are you alright?” 

 

Emma takes a deep breath, releases, and nods, “Yes, but there are some things I would like to talk to you about.”

 

“Okay, what are they?”

 

Emma takes another deep breath and releases it before diving right in, “Look, there isn’t really a good way for me to say this, so I’m just going to say this. The past six months have been really incredible for me. I’ve loved how we spend so much time together, with Henry, but even when it is just the two of us. And I really want to continue spending more time alone with you. I really like you… a lot. I like you so much that it hurts when you aren’t around me, but I feel complete relief when we are together. It hurts my chest when we separate, but I’m healed when we hang out. I really, really like you.”

 

Emma ends her speech there, for now, waiting for Regina to respond. There is no point in going on about her second part of her speech if Regina doesn’t reciprocate her feelings.

 

Regina is quiet for a few moments, just taking it all in. Could this be real? Could the woman she’s grown to care about care for her in return? According to Emma, this is all true. Regina is so relieved, but she is also so scared. She doesn’t want to get hurt again. She looks into those deep hazel eyes and notices hope and fear. She realizes that she must respond to Emma and voice her fears in order for any potential relationship between them to work.

 

“Emma… you are incredible. I feel much of the same when I am around you. I really like you too. So much. But, I am also really scared. I don’t want to get hurt. I couldn’t bear to lose you.”

 

Emma responds, “I promise, I will never intentionally hurt you. I’m scared, too. But, I know us. And I know that we can make it. What do you say?”

 

Regina replies, “I’m willing to give this a shot. I’ve been denying my feelings for six months, maybe even longer. It’s time to go for it.”

 

Emma smiles and gives a small cheer. Regina laughs at her.

 

“Okay, that brings me to part 2. Will you go out with me to dinner tomorrow? I know Sunday isn’t a great date night for most people, but I can’t wait until Friday.”

 

Regina grins, “Yes, of course!”

 

Emma smiles again, “Awesome! And now, part three.”

 

Emma steadies herself, willing her heart to slow down before uttering the words, “May I kiss you?”

 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

 

With that, Regina grabs a fistful of Emma’s tank and yanks her forward, sealing their lips in a soft, passionate kiss. 

 

Neither knew what would happen in their relationship, but both felt pretty good about it, especially considering the person they were trying this with. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
